


A Diamonds Teaching: Diamond Hard

by Silasprime7



Series: The Diamond Courts [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based off Tumblr art, Blue court, F/F, For The Moment, Lapis Is Unbelievable, She'll get over it, and heartbroken, moved from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silasprime7/pseuds/Silasprime7
Summary: Based off of art by this Tumblr user: http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/The art in particular: http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/post/161368263232A flip to A Diamonds Teaching. Here you get to see what the Blue court was up to.





	A Diamonds Teaching: Diamond Hard

You are Lapis Lazuli. It doesn’t really matter to you which Lapis Lazuli you are, because you don’t really care about that stuff. All that you know is that you’re a Lapis that is bored.

You’re bored because, with this little gem rebellion going on, you haven’t had any work to do. Normally, you’d use this time to take an interest in some gems, but most of them are worried about what will happen with the new hub world we were supposed to have. You’re thinking of going there yourself just to see what the big deal is.

Right now, however, you have business to attend to. Your Diamond has called you to her court and, as a loyal citizen, it would be a good idea to show up. Wouldn’t want to seem like a traitor, right?

That’s what’s led to your current boredom: making your way through the courts hall’s. It would be different if there were something to actually look at, but all there was was the changing colors of the Diamonds. There wasn’t even any- WAIT!

Up ahead of you, you can see a gem standing in front of a door. Mmm and what a gem she was. Okay, Lapis, don’t mess this up. Figure out what you’re gonna say first.

Looking closer, you can see from her colors and the artificial enhancers that she is a Peridot. Maybe you could help her out of those enhancers. No, she might have a complex about it.

She looks around with a pinched look to her face. Aw, is the poor Peridot lost? Maybe you could help her. Into your bed! No, that takes too much to lead up to.

But damn, did this gem have a great body. She must be on trial, cuz those curves have got to be illegal. Yes!

You prepare to move in on the Peridot when the door in front of her opens. She appears to recognize something inside the room, because she runs inside, closing the door behind her. Pretty close to slamming the door in your face.

Well. It’s not like you were planning anything serious anyways. You don’t even need a Peridot with unbelievable curves.

You sniff and wipe your eyes against your arm before you continue on.

As you move along, you think you see some motion. At the end of the hall, you see a door with a gem waving at you in front of it. When you can finally make out the gem, you see that it’s your Diamonds pearl.

You smirk as you lift your hand in greeting. “Hey there. Did our favorite pearl have a good night last night?” You add in a little eyebrow wiggle to get across what you’re talking about.

Her face didn’t change from its forlorn frown as she said, “Sadly, no. She keeps finding more work to do. But I’ll get that date eventually.”

You ruffle her hair playfully before you both walk into the room. She’s a good gem, and pretty in her own way. Not really your type, but pretty. The gem she’s got her eye on has gotta crack eventually.

Stepping into the room, you wave your greetings to your Diamond, who was kneeling to be closer to the gems she called for. You like that she doesn’t stand on formalities with her gems. When it was just her and her gems, you didn’t need to salute, and she always tried to speak closely with you. It was only around the other courts that you have to act professional.

She gives a small smile and waves back before motioning to where you should stand. You quickly slip into your position in the small line up and take glances at the other gems. If you’re gonna be here, might as well see who else is.

To your left stands a sapphire, high honours in most courts. Personally, you don’t see the appeal. Yeah, You’re fine with shorter gems, and you like ‘em curvy, but she just looks too fancy and awkward about it. Next.

Behind you and the sapphire floats what appears to be an aquamarine. Now, you know you just said you’re fine with shorter girls, but there has to be limits. This one hits them. Nope.

Behind you on the other side is… an agate? You can’t see her gem, but you think that’s right. Anyways, she looks flat as a board. No way.

To your right is Zircon, one of the few gems you know here. Then again, most blue gems know a Zircon. Those restraining order suits seem to really stress her out, but you know she gets paid well for them. Not curvy enough and you don’t want to get on her bad side.

Finally, at the end beside Zircon, Pearl takes her place.

It looks like you’re going to have to fantasize about that Peridot to make it through this meeting. Oh, the things you would have done with her. Maybe you’ll look for her after you’re done here.

Before you can go too deep into your fantasies, a semi-transparent screen pops up between you and your Diamond. On the screen, you see Yellow Diamond standing tall as usual. Behind the screen, you can see Blue Diamond’s eyes go half lidded as she bites down softly on her lower lip. So this is one of those meetings, then.

She starts up, “My Gems. I come before you today-” and then you tune out. The war doesn’t really matter to you. It’s happening on a mud ball so far away, and it has nothing to do with Blue Diamonds court. Besides, those rebels won’t really last all that long.

You try to go back to fantasizing about that Peridot. Oh those hips- Wait. Did you hear that correctly?

You snap into focus, looking at your Diamond just as the screen disappears from view. She gives a small smile to you and the other gems before she speaks.

“Yes, my gems, you have heard right. All four courts will be working together to keep our claim on that world. A claim is an important thing that has to be protected fiercely, and so we will be working  _closely_  with the other courts to keep it.”

Oh, you like where this is going.

“And so, my gems, I feel I must pass on a bit of wisdom to you, so that we may be successful in our endeavors.”

Oh, you  _really_  like where this is going.

“So you must remember, my gems…”

Oh, please.

“If you ever fall in love with a fine-looking specimen, no matter what court she’s from…”

You don’t even care if your grin is manic by now. You are loving this news.

“Remember to claim that ass!”

You’re practically cheering by now. Looking around, you can see that almost all the gems around you are hyped up themselves. The only exception being Zircon.

“Now get out there and do me proud.”

All of you except for Zircon practically run for the door and down the hallway. You can’t remember a time when you had quite this much energy going through you. You can’t wait to get it out of you, too.

Stars, this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Wanna give a shout out? Comment below or look on my Tumblr: http://pretend-im-not-there.tumblr.com/


End file.
